Rina Lupin: The Early Years
by One of Them Big-Folk
Summary: Rina Lupin is a eleven year-old witch who is attending Hogwarts for the very first time. Though, she has a secret. A very dark secret. Fem!Remus Lupin/Sirius Black
1. Prologue

So many questions were running through her mind. Would anyone like her? Would anyone judge her? Most importantly, will anyone find out?

You see, Rina was not a normal girl. She is an eleven year-old witch who is attending her first year at Hogwarts. But that is not all. Rina has a very dark secret. A secret that she hopes no one will **ever** find out. It was only by chance that Dumbledore, a very kind man, had even let her attend the school. He knew what she was, yet he let her in anyhow.

Rina Lupin was a werewolf.

Because of this, she grew up in a very isolated home in the woods which are just off the outskirts of London, never growing up with anyone except for her parents. She had not even known a single friend to laugh and share secrets with. Instead she buries herself behind books and knowledge with all of the time that was given. So, naturally, she is quite socially awkward.

She never thought herself to be pretty, with all of the scars that run over her body. They mostly cover her back and torso, but there are a few on her face. In fact, she almost blinded herself once. The scratch was just a millimetre away from her left eye, which were an amber colour from the lycanthropy. Her hair was a sandy brown that came to the middle of her back with a small fringe. Rina was of average height; maybe a little taller considering her condition gave her extra features.

That being said, she has very low self-confidence. She believes that once she gets to Hogwarts, no one will like her. She believes that everyone will find out her secret and gain no friends. She believes that she will be the least popular girl in school. Everything she believes is wrong.

She will get the most amazing friends in the whole wide world. They will stick by her side through thick and thin. All of these boys and one she may even come to love. Along with her group of friends, she will become one of the most popular girls in school.


	2. Year 1

"Are you sure you have everything?"

"Yes mom." Rina sighed. She just wanted to get onto the train, but as usual, her mother was fussing over everything. Rina didn't blame her, really. If her child (she doubts she'll ever have one) was a werewolf, she would be worried too.

"Remember, Rina. Professor Dumbledore wants you in his office after the sorting and welcoming feast. There, he will arrange everything and what will happen every month. I love you, sweetheart. I want you to write me every day and tell me how everything goes." Rina's mother kissed her on the head and smiled at her daughter.

"I will, mum. Tell dad I say goodbye, okay?" Rina's father was a muggle, and therefore he could not get onto the platform. So instead of going he stayed at home and goodbyes were exchanged there. Behind them, the trains whistle blew, signaling the train's departure. "Bye mum!" Rina quickly grabbed her things and headed onto the train. She was late, so most of the compartments were full. Rina didn't like being around much people, so she found a compartment with only two boys inside. She knocked lightly then opened the door.

"Um, h-hi… I-I was just w-wondering i-if I can si-sit here. A-all the other compartments are full." Rina started to stutter, but gained her composure at the end. She didn't want to seem like a shy loser in front of them. Inwardly cringing, Rina prepared for rejection. What they did surprised her, they both smiled warmly. It was as if they wanted her there.

Rina grabbed her trunk and hauled it into the compartment. It was rather heavy considering the amount of books she had stacked in there (thank Merlin for extendable charms). One of the boys, who had long raven black hair stood up and helped put her trunk on the shelf. "Thanks a lot." She blushed. Rina was not at all used to this kind of treatment. She didn't want to get too cozy with anyone though. She knows the second they find out about her problem, they will leave her. So, she sat down in the corner of the booth.

The boy who had helped her stuck out his hand. "I'm Sirius Black. Please don't judge me because of my last name because I am nothing like the rest of my psychotic family!" Rina had heard of the Blacks. She was actually told to stay away from them by her mother. But if this boy says he isn't like them, she has nothing against him. Instead of saying anything, Rina nodded her head, smiled, then looked over at the other boy.

"I'm James Potter!" He did indeed look very confident with himself. And for some reason, she just couldn't help but feel attached to the two boys. "So, we told you our names, what's yours?"

* * *

"Lupin, Rina!" Said girl's eyes widened. She slowly walked up the steps and sat on top of the three-legged stool. The strict looking professor places the sorting hat upon her head as Rina closed her eyes tightly.

"Well, this is certainly new. I've never sorted a werewolf before." The sorting hat whispered into her ear. Rina froze completely in fear. Would the hat tell the whole school of her secret? "Don't worry, dear. I am not prejudice against werewolves. I can tell already how nice of a girl you are, very smart too. Perhaps Ravenclaw would do you well?" Rina spared a glance over at Sirius who was sitting at the Gryffindor table. "Ah, yes. I can see you don't want to be separated from your new friend. Looking into your mind, I can see lots of bravery and courage in you. Yes… I know exactly where to put you! GRYFFINDOR!"

Rina smiled and ran over to sit beside Sirius.

* * *

Walking to the common room, Rina had a big smile on her face. It had never left her face after the sorting, actually. She had just settled everything with Dumbledore about her condition and she was about to go to bed. Dumbledore had told her the password and where the common room was, so it didn't take long at all.

When she arrived, everyone had already gone to bed except for two boys. Those boys were, as Rina was happy to figure out, James and Sirius. Both of them jumped up when they heard her enter the room. "Rina! Where were you?" James asked. She didn't want to tell them about the things that were discussed in Dumbledore's office, so she quickly made up a lie.

"I was exploring the castle! It really is amazing here!" Rina exclaimed with a big (fake) smile. James smiled back but Sirius looked confused.

"If you left right after the feast, then how did you get into the common room? Or even know where it is?" Rina quickly brushed that off.

"I convinced a prefect to tell me. Anyway, watcha guys doin'?" Rina plopped herself down on the couch the two boys were originally sitting on. Sitting on either sides of her, James and Sirius smirked.

"We were planning on pranking that Snape kid. Want to join us?" She was a bit hesitant at first. Rina's mother didn't want her getting into trouble. But it seemed like lots of fun and she didn't want to lose the first two friends she's ever had.

"Sure!"

"Rina, I think this is a start to a beautiful friendship." James and Sirius smirked once again.

And indeed it was.


	3. Year 2

During her second year, Rina, James and Sirius became closer than ever. They were never seen around the school without each other. They had even picked up another friend, Peter Pettigrew. He was a small, mousy boy who was very awkward- even more so then Rina was before she met James and Sirius. Rina didn't like him much, but James liked having an admirer to keep around.

Every month, Rina was able to make an excuse for leaving and coming back with injuries. Her mother was sick and she fell down the stairs, her aunt died and she fell down the stairs, her uncle died and she fell down the stairs. Rina wasn't the best at making excuses, and she was quickly running out of them.

Currently, she is sitting in the hospital wing after one of the worst transformations she's ever had. She sat back on the hospital bed and groaned. "How am I ever going to come up with an excuse for this?" She asked herself aloud.

"Yeah, we were just wondering that ourselves." Rina gasped and looked at the two confronting boys standing at the doorway. She couldn't believe this was happening. She was going to lose the first and only friends she's ever had.

"I can explain! I really can! My aunt-"

"Your aunt died then you fell down the stairs? Save it, Rina. We know what you are." James and Sirius both glared at her. Rina curled up into a ball and started bawling. Her worst fear was coming true. James and Sirius' eyes both softened. "Rina, we didn't mean to-"

"I'm so sorry! Just please, don't tell anyone! I won't go near you guys ever again just _please_; this is my only chance at being a witch!" Rina cried hysterically.

"Rina, we don't want you to stay away from us." Rina spared a look up. "We don't care that you are a werewolf! You are still our best friend!" Sirius said as he went to sit beside her. On the other side, James joined them. With a tearful smile, Rina uncurled into her normal position.

"Really? So you don't think I'm a freak and a monster?"

"Never! You are the nicest, smartest and prettiest girl I've ever met!" Sirius exclaimed. Rina blushed and looked down. She was starting to fancy Sirius a little (understatement). "So, no more excuses, right?" Rina nodded.

"One more thing… Do we tell Peter?" Everyone suddenly cringed.


	4. Years 3 and 4

Nothing much happened in Rina's third and fourth year. Her and her friends were still closer as ever. They are now in progress of making a map of Hogwarts. It is going to be enchanted so they can see everyone and what their movements are. The map will also have a password so only they can open it.

Rina and Sirius are also getting very snug with each other. There are always slight brushes of the hand and accidental slight bumps. It always ends with the both of them blushing and a mumble of 'sorry'. They always sat beside one another when in classes or when they are just hanging out in the common room, like they are now.

When people see them this close together, they think that both of them are just really close friends, but James knows better. He sees the brushes of the hand and the accidental bumps. He hears the small mumbles of sorry along with the heavy blush. He hopes that with the project him, Sirius and Peter are working on will get them closer together.

They want to help Rina. Every month she comes back from the shack hurt and battered. They haven't told her, but the three of them are working on turning into animagi. It would still take a long time to accomplish and not to mention very dangerous, but they would do anything for her. Peter at first was very scared of Rina, which was why James and Sirius wanted to tell him alone so Rina wouldn't feel bad.

Though it would take a long time, they were making excellent progress. Sirius could already get black dog ears and a tail. Sirius was actually the only one able to do anything. He seemed to have more motivation than anyone else. James heavily suspected that it was because he fancied Rina. Even though Sirius was more motivated than anyone else, both James and Peter were trying their hardest to help out one of their best friends.


	5. Year 5

They did it. James, Sirius and Peter had accomplished turning into animals. James turned into a stag, Sirius turned into a dog (coincidence or irony?) and Peter turned into a rat.

"We need a name." James randomly said one day. Rina and Sirius looked at him weirdly.

"What do you mean?"

"You know, like the Three Musketeers."

"There are four of us, James." Rina said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. She was quite irritated, for she was reading her favourite book, and she did not want to be interrupted.

"I know that, Rina. It was just an example."

"What about the Prankers?" Peter suggested.

"Definitely not." James said.

"The Trouble-Makers?" Everyone just seemed to shudder. That was certainly out.

"What about the Marauders?" Rina piped up. She was always the smarter one of the group and usually came up with ideas for most of the pranks.

"What does that mean?" Peter questioned.

"Well, the word 'maraud' means to cause havoc and/or trouble, which is what we do every day." She explained.

"It's perfect!" Sirius exclaimed. James inwardly groaned. When would they just get together? "Now we just need nicknames." Sirius took a quick glance at Peter and James. Everything was going as planned. Get the name for their group, and then give nicknames according to their animagus forms. Rina's nickname was obviously going to be about her lycanthropy.

"What about Lunar for Rina?" James asked. Said girl shook her head automatically.

"Can I pick my own nickname? I don't want to be called something I don't like for the rest of my life. And knowing you all, you will." Everyone agreed. Rina took a pause, thinking about it. It was five minutes later when she said, "How about Moony? It's the best I can come up with right now." Everyone nodded, showing their agreement.

"I've already come up with names for everyone else." Sirius said. Rina prepared for the worst. She did not know that this was already planned ahead. "Wormtail for Peter, Prongs for James and Padfoot for me." The tree boys nodded but Rina was still confused.

"Why would you use those names? They make absolutely no sense!" Rina was looking at all of the boys, who were looking at each other and smirking.

"We have something to show you, Rina. You might not like it, but we've been working on it since the beginning of our third year." James stopped talking, but Rina nodded her head for him to continue. "Come to our dorm, we can't do it out where everyone will see us."

The four of them made their way up to their dorm, ushered Rina in then locked the door with a spell and put up a silencing charm. "Rina Lupin, I present to you, Prongs, Padfoot and Wormtail." James stepped back and before Rina's eyes, they all transformed. The nicknames suddenly made sense to her, a stag, rat and dog.

"What is all of this?" All three of them changed back and smiled at her.

"We did some research about your condition. It turns out that a werewolf bite only affects humans. So, in order to help you, we became animagi so we can help you with your transformations!" Sirius smiled as if it was the most amazing idea in the world. To Rina, it was anything but.

"You can't come along with me! You'll get hurt!" Rina sat down on the closest bed as her hands snapped up to her head. "It was very thoughtful of you to do this, really. And it must've taken a really long time, but you just can't…" Tears welled up in her eyes, but she refused to let them go.

"We knew you were going to say no, but we are still going anyway. The full moon is tomorrow and you need help!" James exclaimed. Rina sighed. Her friends were way too stubborn and brave for their own good. There's no question as to why they got into Gryffindor.

* * *

"Alright, dear. I'll see you in the morning." Madame Pomphrey left Rina in the shack where she was to transform in a couple of minutes. With her heighten senses, she heard rustling coming from the corner of the room. Rina sighed, knowing what or rather who was making the noise.

"You can come out now, she's gone." Rina said slowly. After the entire day of them trying to convince her, she still wasn't up to the whole idea. The cloak was ripped off of them as they all looked at her with worried eyes.

"Are you okay?" Sirius stopped then blushed. "…why are you naked…?" Rina tugged the blanket that was around her closer as the boys averted their eyes.

"As good as a werewolf about to transform can be. Sorry about the naked thing. The change will ruin my clothes. They are already shabby enough as it is. Magic can only go so far, you know." The others shivered by simply thinking about the pain she has to go through. Rina suddenly started cringing really bad. "You all should look away. It's about to start." Just as the others looked away, Rina started screaming

* * *

The wolf looked around at its surroundings. The setting was familiar, but a strange scent filled its nostrils. New animals, a stag, a rat and a dog. Two prey animals and possible pack member. The wolf growled as the dog stepped forward. Was this going to be a fight of dominance? No, the dog fell and showed his neck to the wolf. It was showing submission.

Something was off about the scent of the dog. It had a pleasing aroma to him. Then the wolf knew that this dog was her mate. Instead of charging or paying any attention to the other two animals, the wolf played with the dog, for she was too young to mate for life.

* * *

James, Sirius and Peter stayed for the rest of the night. They quickly slipped under the cloak and ran off when Madam Pomphrey entered the shack. Of course they visited Rina in the hospital wing before they went to bed (thank Merlin it was Saturday). Rina told them that Madam Pomphrey told her that this was the best transformation Rina's ever had.

Sirius went to sit beside her on the bed and held her hand. They both smiled and got lost in conversation as James dragged a confused Peter out of the room to give them time alone.

It was then that James started plotted a master plan to get them together.


End file.
